


The Price

by TheSilverMaiden



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon), Metal Family (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMaiden/pseuds/TheSilverMaiden
Summary: La música siempre había formado parte de la vida de Glam.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Price

La música siempre había formado parte de la vida de Glam. No podía recordar un solo momento en donde no estuviera presente alguna melodía, acorde, nota o ritmo. Su oído absoluto, suponía, se debía tanto a su genética como a las largas horas de estudio a las que fue sometido por su padre. 

Al inicio los sonidos que podía invocar con un instrumento no le dejaba de maravillar, se sentía hipnotizado por las historias que podían contarse con ellos. Siempre se encontraba aguantando la respiración en anticipación al momento en que el director de la orquesta daba la primera indicación y los músicos se unían para dar vida a lo que se encontraba inerte en las partituras.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo estas emociones se fueron opacando poco a poco. Las largas horas entre profesores particulares y su padre hicieron que la maravilla se transformara en frustración, temor y enfado. Así una parte de él se entumeció.

Tal vez por eso, al mirar hacia aquellos años, eran pocos los momentos en los que recordaba sentirse particularmente emocionado por alguna de las muchas piezas que habían pasado por él. Perfeccionar su técnica para evitar la ira de su padre había opacado cualquier sentimiento que la música pudiera despertarle. 

Hasta que escuchó algo que claramente no era Bach.

No se parecía a nada que hubiese escuchado antes. Fue como si un rayo cayera sobre él. En menos de un minuto su cuerpo parecía un recipiente muy pequeño para toda la energía que estaba circulando en su interior. Era como si una parte de él despertara después de un largo sueño y tuviera una inmensa necesidad de saltar y gritar por todos lados. 

La energía no hizo más que aumentar mientras Ches le presentaba este nuevo mundo. Necesitaba moverse, necesitaba gritar, necesitaba descifrar todos esos nuevos sonidos, necesitaba tocar, necesitaba crear, necesitaba más.

Durante este verano descubrió quién era y quién quería ser. Fue una experiencia excitante pero al mismo tiempo aterradora, sabía que la persona que quería ser era radicalmente diferente a la que su padre había intentado moldear durante todos esos años, sabía que el quiebre era inevitable y potencialmente fatal. No podía seguir atrapado en esa casa, ahí no tenía ni un hogar ni una familia. Si no huía ese lugar iba a matarlo de una u otra manera. 

Dar la media vuelta aquella noche, había sido la decisión más fácil a la vez más difícil que había tomado. 

Al llegar a casa Ches se sentía aterrado y exhausto, acababa de perder la vida que conocía. Estaba solo. Fue lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras su amigo lo dirigía a su habitación, con ese pensamiento cayó rendido en la cama del castaño. 

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado fue despertado por el sonido suave sonido de la guitarra y la voz ronca de Ches. 

“ _Oh it's the price we gotta pay / And all the games we gotta play / Makes me wonder if it's worth it to carry on_ _”_

Al ver la silueta encorvada de aquel chico que se había convertido en su primer amigo se dió cuenta de que estaba equivocado. No estaba solo.

“ _'Cause it's a game we gotta lose / Though it´s a life we gotta choose / And the price is our own life until it's done_ ”

Sin notarlo aquella energía que lo había mantenido en pie durante todas esas noches también lo había conducido a un lugar donde pertenecer. No era un lugar físico, pero era por lo menos una persona. La música lo había aislado durante tanto tiempo que le parecía increíble que a través de ella hubiese encontrado una comunidad. 

—Hey, amiguito. Por fin despertaste. ¿Te sientes mejor? —Mientras estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos el moreno había dejado de tocar para voltear a verlo. 

—Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. —dijo mientras se incorporaba, en ese momento la chamarra verde que lo cubría se deslizó provocándole un escalofrío. Al notar esto Ches se acercó para poner una mano en su frente.

—Lo siento, no tengo más mantas aquí. Te habría cubierto pero eres más pesado de lo que pareces y no pude moverte para cubrirte, —dijo mientras retiraba su mano de la frente del rubio.— Parece que no tienes fiebre, pero será mejor que te cambies. Creo que tengo algo que puede quedarte, aunque eres ridículamente alto. Veamos… 

Glam solo podía observar como su amigo revolvía sus cajones para ofrecer algo de ropa seca. Sabía a la perfección que Ches no tenía muchas cosas de sobra, así que ver que estaba dispuesto a compartir lo poco o mucho que tenía llenó el pecho su pecho de un sentimiento cálido. 

—Ches —al oír su nombre el de menor estatura volteó.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó con evidente preocupación.

—Gracias. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pues es la primera vez en más de 10 años que escribo fanfic pero no pude evitarlo, la serie me ha inspirado mucho y he querido hacer mi propia exploración a los personajes. 
> 
> Tal vez más adelante me meta a hacer cosas de mis ships, pero primero quise hacer algo con la relación entre Glam y la música a manera de estudio de personaje. 
> 
> El título y la canción que canta Ches al final vienen de The Price de Twisted Sister.
> 
> Pues nada, espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren dejar kudos o comentarios son totalmente bienvenidos.


End file.
